The One who Brought Skyrim Together
by Lord Crab
Summary: A Lord Vampire awakens from his deep slumber into a large scale imperial raid. Taken from his temporary home, he is thrown into Skyrim's Civil War. A new faction arises and the tides are turned, but for neither of the existing sides. And a hidden power is awakened, it seems the last Dragonborn had been born for a couple millenia...


**Welcome to my attempt at a Skyrim story. This will basically follow the main quest line as well as many other side quests. It will follow a basic linear path but with many major changes in the story. As well as I have said in my many other stories, the following character is not me in anyway, he is merely a construct of my mind that I decided to write down onto paper. Enjoy.**

* * *

3E 001

My name is Soul, my true last name is long forgotten. This is my journal that I use to record the information I have gathered throughout my life as a old blood vampire. May this be useful to any who see this, even to those who may have ended my life. I have amassed a large amount of knowledge about many different subjects. Even that of the Dwemers and the Snow Elves. I'm sorry.

3E 433

The Oblivion Crisis has ended… I stopped it, the fool Martin Septim was too scared to sacrifice himself, so I had to sacrifice him. He is paraded as a hero while I begin to fade into the shadows… I want to go somewhere… somewhere where no one will ever recognize my name… Skyrim, my homeland… It's been a millennium… No one will remember me… No one can, right?

4E 100

I have lost my way. I've been traveling by foot for almost a hundred years. I'm somewhere in Elsweyr if my calculations are correct… Useless Khajiit, can't tell me which way is towards Skyrim. Their blood tastes rancid, I never liked beast folk blood. I'm used to the blood of humans and elves, especially imperials, they taste divine, er, getting off topic, it's been too long since my last feeding. Hopefully I make it to Skyrim soon… I am growing bored fighting the occasional bandit.

4E 189

I have finally made it... From what I heard from the townspeople from the small town I currently reside in, the population of women in Skyrim is extremely disproportionate to the population of males. So far that it is 10 to 1. Many men from all over Tamriel come to Skyrim to find a wife or lover. Even nobles, which makes it much easier for me to have nice meals. Maybe… just maybe… I'll find a wife… Or at least someone to love… It's been too long since… _They_ were killed… The wounds have mended but many scars are left on my cold heart… No matter, I don't care if I am to be slayed and left all alone, I shall die how I lived.

4E 180: 28th of Second Seed

I met a little girl today, I became friends with her. After leaving the small town that I resided in for quite some time I decided to move into one of the holds. I managed to "convince" a local to let me "borrow" his house for the time being. Whilst I was on one of my afternoon strolls I met a child. I always loved children, they're so innocent, pure. That's why I would **never** feed from them, even if my life depended on it. I can't, it just reminds me of… welI I digress. Her name was Lydia, she was born and raised to be a housecarl. Though I have no clue what that is I pretended that I did, which, strangely enough, made her happy. Humans are quite strange… Well, I shall stick around this child, she is somewhat… Intriguing. Like the divines have a plan for her.

4E 190: 5th of Heartfire

Lydia has become of age today (16), I gifted her a shield from one of my many family treasures I keep with me through my travels. I treat her as if she were one of my own, I care for her deeply. But… I need to leave Whiterun… My past is coming back to haunt me… I need to go to some long abandoned ruins and live there for a while. I need to starve myself, I need to forget the scars on my rotten soul and heart. I can't remember them, it will kill me if I do. This will be my last entry for some time, maybe I'll make one in a decade or so.

* * *

Chapter 1- Unbound/Unleashed: The Dragonborn Awakens

In hindsight, this was a terrible idea. In a fit of hunger I gave in to my carnal desires and left the Nordic ruins. I ended up running into a large scale imperial ambush on some rebels and now I can't see. Or talk. Or move… I'm unconscious, aren't I? Come on, move your body. You can't die yet you pathetic oaf.

my eyes shot opened and my vision was blurred "...should we do with this one? he's not stormcloak." A female imperial in light armour asked to her superior in a heavier, metallic armour.

"General Tullius said to bring them all to Helgen for execution, no exceptions." She replied in an authoritative tone.

"Yes ma'am" she turned to her peers and gestured to put me on the cart. They threw me onto the cart and I slipped out of consciousness once again from hunger.

* * *

Nordic blood… There's no mistaking it. The taste, the smell, the cold feeling. My eyes fluttered opened and I saw I was feeding on a blond Nord woman.

"Ah, you're awake kinsman" she said to me as I opened my mouth to let go of her arm "I could tell you were a… You know, by your teeth. Since we're all going to die, I thought I should let you have a warm meal before then." She didn't seem scared of her oncoming death, quite commendable.

"Thank you…" I said groggily still feeling the effects of extreme hunger.

"Don't mention it, you aren't suppose to be here"

"You! You aren't suppose to be here either?!" A distraught looking Nord asked me.

"No, I wandered into the battle." I responded.

"Me too! Well not exactly, but I'm not stormcloak! You have to help me convince them" poor man, he's delusional, there's no way anyone can convince them to spared us.

"Stop it thief, die with _some_ dignity" the Nordic woman sharply snapped. The pathetic excuse for a Nord sulked. We were silent until the female Nord spoke up "My name is Ralof, what are your's"

"I'm Lokir…" The Nord who now identified himself as Lokir whispered in a low voice.

"I'm Soul the Shatter-Sword" I said with the last name I obtained from my unique fighting style from The War of the Red Diamond. It wasn't my real name, but that doesn't matter, I forgot the real one long ago.

"Shatter-Sword… Hey, that's one of the heroes of the Oblivion Crisis, are you related?" Ralof asked me, recalling her basic history class.

"No" she made an 'oh' face "I was the one who fought" her 'oh' face formed into a confused look. I flashed my fangs again and she understood. It's amazing how humans accepted others so quickly while at near death. I looked to the bound and gagged Nordic woman who was dressed in a fancier style of attire "who is that?"

"That's the true high queen of Skyrim, Ulfric Stormcloak!" The blond Nord replied with much pride.

Lokir looked even more afraid "Ulfric Stormcloak? Then we're really… oh divines please save me" Ulfric? I met her when she was a only a mere veteran, barely making it in the world after what I learned was the Great War. Times change huh… I doubt she would remember me, though, I thought I noticed a strange glint in her eye when she looked at me.

Everyone went silent again and to lighten the mood I asked Ralof "Where do you hail from kinsman?"

"Riverwood, it was a small, quaint town, but it was a nice home…" She sounded quite homesick "what about you? A warrior like yourself needs to think of home before death"

"Dragon's Watch" I told to her simply.

"I've never heard of such a place" she replied back in confusion, obviously unaware of my home.

"It burned down a long while ago, I doubt it would still be on any maps"

She nodded not wanting to open old wounds before turning to the thief "What about you thief, where is your home?"

"Rorikstead… I come from Rorikstead." Our cart stopped and Lokir began to pray before being pried from the cart. I jumped out right after he was taken. The others followed suit. "No please! We're not rebels!"

"Face your death with dignity thief" Ralof called out to the pathetic Nord with courage.

"Please! You have to tell them! We weren't with you! This is just a bad misunderstanding!" He pleaded in vain.

The female imperial captain who wore the metal armour spoke loudly "Step to the block when we call your name. One. at. a. time."

Ralof scoffed "Tch, the empire loves their damned lists"

"You can begin now Hadvar" the captain motioned to a leather clad soldier.

The female in the leather light armour nodded and took out a large book "Alright…" She flipped forward a few pages "Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm."

"It has been an honor serving you Jarl Ulfric! True High Queen of Skyrim!" Ralof called out.

Hadvar continued "Ralof of Riverwood. Lokir of Rorikstead."

"No! I'm not a rebel!" He bolted past Hadvar nearly knocking her over "You can't do this!"

"Halt!" The captain called out in vain. The idiot, he'll die a pathetic death. One filled with cowardice and fear.

"You're not going to kill me!" He called out. You could hear the smile in his voice.

"Archers!" The captain called the the soldiers with the bows. They aimed at the pathetic man and shot him dead.

"Fool" I heard Ralof say as she shook her head.

Hadvar regained her composure and looked towards me "Wait. You there. Step forward" I moved a few paces towards her "Who are you?"

"My name is Soul the Shatter-Sword" I responded, no fear in my voice.

"Shatter-Sword? Like the hero? Oh you've picked a horrible time to come to your homelands, kinsman" she said looking at the book again "Captain, what should we do, he's not on the list."

"Forget the list, on the block he goes" she scoffed.

"By your orders captain" She leaned in closer to me and whispered "I'm sorry that you'll die such a death, may you have a place in sovngarde for your family name" she backed away "Follow the captain, prisoner"

I turned to the captain and joined my fellow prisoners that were near the chopping block. An older imperial wearing freshly polished golden armour went up to Ulfric "Ulfric Stormcloak." She started "Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like The Voice to _murder_ his king and usurp his throne." _The Voice…_ I keep hearing that phrase. It makes my throat always tingle like I need to know more about it. But whenever I searched I found nothing. What am I doing, now isn't the time to think of such things. "You started this war Ulfric, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore peace." As the female imperial finished her sentence a loud roar rang out. A roar of an animal even I have never heard before.

"W-what was that" Hadvar asked nervously.

"Nothing of import, continue on." The gilded armoured imperial stated… I am pretty sure that's General Tullius, I met her when she was much younger, a recruit in the army, I doubt she would remember me.

"Yes ma'am. Priestess, if you may" the captain asked respectfully.

"Of course" a woman in priestess robes replied before spreading her arms towards the sky and calling out "As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessing of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and the earth of Nirn, our beloved-"

A female stormcloak began to walk towards the block "For the love of the mighty Talos, shut up and let's get this over with"

The priestess, who now looked angered, said aggressively "As you wish" the executioner looked towards the captain for confirmation and she nodded in return.

"Come on, I haven't got all morning" another imperial kicked the stormcloak to her knees before pushing their head down onto the block "my ancestors are smiling at me, imperials" the executioner raises his axe "can you say the same?" the headsman drops his axe and decapitates the soldier cleanly.

A male stormcloak next to me called out "You imperial bastards!"

There were cheering from the civilians in the town along with the angry yelling from my fellow prisoners.

"Next" The imperial captain began "The Nord with the black hair"

There was another roar, but closer this time "There it is again, did you hear that?" Hadvar said quickly sounding quite uneasy.

"I said next prisoner!" The captain yelled completely ignoring her.

Hadvar regained her composure (or pretended to) and told me "To the block Shatter-Sword, nice and easy" I thought I heard her say something, but I ignored as I was paying attention to the sky, in an attempt to find where that roar came from.

Because of this I was pushed forward and grabbed by another imperial. Before I was kicked to my knees, I looked at my soon-to-be executioner "You better make sure I'm dead" I flashed my fangs "or I will rip your throat out" the executioner tensed up and I was pushed down to the block quickly. I guess this series of events was for the best. It's to atone for my sins, for everyone I've killed in cold blood. I closed my eyes and awaited to be sent to oblivion. I was instead met with an glass shattering roar that came from only a hundred meters above me. My eyes shot open and I looked upwards. Above me was what I've only seen in drawings that have long disappeared from history, a dragon.

"What in Oblivion is that!?" General Tullius yelled as loud as she could.

"Run! It's a dragon!" I yelled. But I was too late, the meteors began to fall. The headsman near me was crushed by a falling piece of a tower. He dropped his large axe and I used it to cut my bindings as quickly as I could.

By the time I finished, Ralof ran up to me "Hey Shatter-Sword, get up, quickly! The gods aren't going to give us another chance" I nodded before stumbling up onto my feet still clutching the executioner's axe. Ralof grabbed my hand and began to run away from the fire breathing beast. Everything was spinning. I was exhausted and starving. But now wasn't the time to give up. I can feel my destiny calling to me. Beckoning me to fulfill it. And I won't stop until it is. "Keep moving! One hit from that dragon and they'll be nothing left for the imperials to clean up!" We quickly ducked into a crumbling tower for a short rest from the wrath of the beast.

I leaned on the wall to catch my breath "we need to get out of Helgen before that monster sends us all to oblivion"

Ulfric, who I soon noticed was also in the room, took her gag out of her mouth "That seems like the best action."

"I'll check the top of the tower" I began to walk up to the stairs before being hit forward by the crumbling wall from the dragon who had just… Shouted at our tower.

As I rose from under the rubble I heard Ralof shout to me "Shatter-Sword?! Are you alright!?"

The path down the stairs was blocked by thefallen wall so the only way to travel was up "I'm fine! Leave without me! I'll catch up!" Before she had a chance to respond, the fire-breathing beast shoved its head through the hole in the wall and looked towards me. I have no chance with that thing, the smartest thing I can do is run. I stumbled to my feet and ran up the stairs narrowly dodging a torrent of fire. I was trapped. I made it to the top of the tower but there was no escape. I heard the dragon's roar closing in. I have no time. I looked for a way to escape feeling a growing panic. All I saw was a house in shambles, slowly burning to the ground. I turned my head behind and saw the dragon flying towards my position at an alarming rate. It's now or never. I swallowed my fear. I looked towards the building and jumped towards it. Behind me I heard the tower be hit and the beast roar loudly. I landed on my back and had the wind knocked out of me. Maybe I could just rest here for a bit, I'll catch up with them later… No, no! If I rest I die. I forced myself up and ran out of the building before it crumbled down on top of me. Everything was in ruins. Smoke stacks towered into the sky. The smell of burnt flesh assaulted my nose. Helgen fell… In a matter of minutes… Is this the power of a dragon?

"Yol… Toor Shul!" The dragon shouted at a house making it explode to rubble.

A man, who was near the house, was crushed beneath the falling rubble of it "Torolf!" The imperial whose name was… Hadvar, Called out to the crushed man. She looked towards me "You, Shatter-Sword, come with me if you want to live. We're not going to survive any longer in Helgen." Hadvar grabbed my hand and began to lead me forward. My eyes wandered to the dragon who landed on the large wall above me, spewing fire forward. It looked down to me, our eyes meeting.

It stared for a moment as Hadvar and I continued forward ' _ **Dragonborn'**_ I heard something say within the confines of my mind. It flew upwards, sparing us as we made it to Helgen Keep, or, what I could assume was the keep.

Ralof wasn't far behind us as was General Tullius "Hadvar! Shatter-Sword! Into the keep! We're leaving!" She called to us as she left the area.

Hadvar looked to me, an exasperated look on her face "Looks like it's you and me Soul, stay close together" Ralof ran towards us "Ralof! You damned traitor! Out of the way!"

"We're escaping Hadvar" she started, a determined glint in her eyes "You're not stopping us this time"

"Fine!" Hadvar yelled back "I hope that blasted dragon takes you all to Sovngarde"

"You!" Ralof pointed to me "Into the keep, come on"

"No! She'll get you killed Shatter-Sword" Hadvar cut in "Come with me, I'm a trained soldier, it's safer"

"She's imperial scum! You were born and raised a nord, follow us and we can-" I interrupted her.

"Both of you!" I yelled "Enough! Splitting up will get us all killed! We're going together and that. Is. FINAL!" I tapped into my vampire lord ability, causing slight fear to enter them.

After a short moment Hadvar was the first to speak up "That… is reasonable… let's stick together then"

"Aye" Ralof chimed in "If Shatter-Sword thinks it's best…"

I led the both of them into the keep silently finding nothing but an empty center room "Let's find some armour for you Soul" Hadvar sent, going deeper into the room.

I searched in a nearby chest and pulled out a short sword and a full set of light thieves guild armour "Huh… this could work" I said, quickly taking off my rags and putting on the armour slowly.

Ralof whistled while Hadvar brushed lightly as I turned around, obviously not used to seeing a naked man "Nice, Shatter-Sword" Ralof whistled.

I sighed "Take it in… it'll last longer the more you think about it" I said, going up to a locked gate.

"Ah, I have the key" Hadvar started, seeming to have calmed down already "Here, let me-" I raised the headsman axe and shattered the door locked "Or you could do that…"

I made my way downstairs with my two companions in tow and entered what looked like a store room that had two female stormcloaks looting the room "Look, imperials!" One of them yelled when she looked up.

"Ralof! What are you doing with the imperials you traitor!" One of them screamed in rage, rushing me.

"No! You fool, I am-" I raised my headsman axe "Shatter-Sword! No!" she yelled, not wanting to see her fellow soldiers be cut down.

I simply, as per my name, shattered her great-sword into shards, my sharp axe not even denting "W-what in Talos…" she uttered, looking up at me through her helmet. She quickly kneeled "It is true… you are Soul the Shatter-Sword… my family is in your debt… I surrender" she said with respect, looking down to the ground.

"No need" I replied "Just leave this place, no other innocents need to die here today" the other stormcloak, who was also kneeling, raised with her sister and quickly escaped the store room "Look around for good we need, it's not like Helgen needs them anymore" I told my companions.

"That was amazing Shatter-Sword" Ralof started, looking through a barrel "The legends of your power are true"

"I try" I half-joked, looting health potions and food.

We moved on quickly, going down another level, finding a torturer and her assistant standing over a cage with dead bodies in them "Ah, you fellows are just a tad too late for the show" my eye twitched lightly "These heathens begged for their lives as I tortured them to death, pity they couldn't last longer, though no matter"

Hadvar growled "Don't you know what's going on?! A dragon is attacking Helgen!"

The torturer chuckled "A dragon? Please, don't make up such nonsense" she paused for a moment, thinking "Although come to think of about it, I did hear some strange things coming from up above" she admitted, her eyes wandering to Ralof "A stormcloak..? Oh… I see, you're traitors" she pulled out her dagger while her assistant took out his battle axe "Let us clean up, shall we?"

My companions stepped back for a moment, getting ready to battle as I moved forward "I'm sick of you" I growled, slamming my axe against the assistant's axe, pushing her back with ease with my inhuman strength. She buckled under the blow, allowing me to pull my axe away and slam it into her head, knocking her out.

The torturer rushed at me, though with her scrawny build, I easily grabbed her by the throat "D-Damn you" she growled, scratching at my arm. Swiftly, I bit into her throat, causing her to yell out in pain "Argh! You monster! Unhand me!"

I could feel my companions look back at me with strange looks, though Ralof was the only one to say something "Kill her Soul, she's killed many of my sisters in her wake, she doesn't deserve mercy" she called to me, invigorating me to continue to drink her life away.

"Stop… I beg… of you" she pleaded, her scratching becoming weaker and her skin becoming paler. I finished her off, stopping as she asked me to and dropped her to the ground, her body twitching lightly, making me unaware if she was alive or not, which could cause a problem in the future, though that wasn't important.

I took the important loot off of her body, including the steel dagger "Let's take a look around shall we?" Hadvar nodded, seeming to be nervous around me, which was, well, understandable, I was a literally monster. "You have nothing to fear Hadvar… I would never hurt you" she blushed lightly, strange, I was merely telling her I wouldn't hurt someone innocent like her, for a soldier she sure is prone to blushing.

I brushed off her reaction and looked into a cage with a corpse in it "interesting"

Ralof walks up next to me, putting her hand on my lower back firmly "Looks like there's something in this cage" she mentions, peering inside to the corpse without fazing, always a good quality in a soldier. She rattles the cage when she tries to open it "Ah, it's locked. See if you can get it open with some picks" she continued, handing me a satchel of lock picks she produced from her pack "we'll need that gold when we get out" I pulled out a prized item of mine and used it along the lock pick, a Skeleton Key, many believe there are only one of these keys, but those many are wrong, there are five in the world, I buried two with my loved ones, own one, and the other two are lost to time. With ease, both from the Skeleton Key and my close to master skill in lockpicking, I opened the cell, going into it "Great job Shatter-Sword, I expected no less" she praised me as she slapped my backside.

I straightened my back, surprised for a moment, though I shook off my initial reaction and looted the body "Perfect" I said aloud, opening a book of Sparks "I needed to brush up on my magic"

"Do we really have time for this?" Hadvar questioned me, looking towards the exit.

The book glowed and my eyes shined, my mind quickly absorbing the information through magical means "I'll only be a moment"

The book deteriorated into nothingness, having been depleted "I never knew how magic books worked, and by the gods I still don't!" Ralof joked lightly as I looted the rest of the room.

"Alright, let's move on lest the dragon comes down here to snuff us out" I half-joked once again, walking through the hallway of cells, not paying attention to them except for the last one, which opened with ease "What are you?" I asked aloud, grabbing the bow clutched by the rotting corpse, a power that was enate within me from birth, the power to read the specifics of an item and know what its true name is "Assassin's bow of evisceration" I said aloud turning it over to look at its bow-string "Its power is unknown to me… strange"

"What're are you doing over there Shatter-Sword? We need to keep moving!" Hadvar called out from the outside of the cell.

"I'm coming" I replied to her, grabbing the dead man's quiver and running out with the bundle of arrows. We soon enter a cave that was filled with ten stormcloaks and the same amount of imperials. Damn this war…. damn this fighting… so much innocent blood has been spilled… this is enough "STOP" I roar, the clothes on me disappearing into darkness as I slowly transform into my truest form… a Vampire Lord. I roared, making the soldiers drop their weapons in fear and by instinct.

"The power of a Vampire…" Hadvar gasped, falling to her knees in forced fear and awe. Ralof was able to resist, but the effects of my power was obvious by the shaking of her body.

"By the gods…" one of the soldiers wheezed as I changed back to my human form.

"This fighting is useless…" he started "Go home, go home to your friends and family. This war is a fruitless one, your enemy isn't the stormcloaks or the imperials, it's just a ruse. Your enemy is the Thalmor, the ones pulling the strings, your battle is with them" my tone was that of a leader, one I used all those years ago during the War of the Red Diamond and the Oblivion Crisis.

The soldiers became silence from me attacking their core beliefs, but it seemed I pushed through to some of them "You're right… we're tools to the Thalmor!" an imperial soldier spoke up.

"The Thalmor are our enemies!" A stormcloak called out.

"Hail! Shatter-Sword! Hail Skyrim!" They began chant.

"Er… this was unexpected…" I murmured as they began to file out with their weapons. Looks like I started something that I'll have to finish in the future.

Hadvar came up behind me "By the gods… that was amazing!" She praised me, putting an arm around me.

"I did what needed to be done, let's continue on" Hadvar gently moved away from me, though she was hesitant strangely. The soldiers ran out behind us, seeming to go back to Helgen… hopefully not to their deaths. We pulled a lever that was near the bridge and moved on deeper into another passage that seemed to funnel into a dank, dark cave.

A skeleton laid sprawled out on the floor, it's skin long rotted away "Been here awhile… best be careful…" I warned, taking what little was on the body. As we moved on, I smelt something off, which was soon followed by a hoss and scurrying "Frostbite spiders…" I called out, pulling out my headsman axe. Hadvar pulled out her short sword and Ralof pulled out her battle axe.

I was the first to move, slamming the blunt side of the axe into the spider and throwing it into the air "DIE YOU BEASTS!" Ralof screamed, cutting the spider cleaning in half. While I decapitated the spider as it fell back down, I saw Hadvar mounted onto her spider, jamming her sword repeatedly into its abdomen, someone doesn't like spiders…

"I hate there damned abominations…" I murmured, bottling their poison and taking their eggs.

We kept moving forward, me being the one in front "Hold on" Hadvar whispered to me, grabbing my hand "There's a bear up ahead…"

I crouched down with them "What do we do about it?" Ralof asked quietly.

"I'll take care of it… you two sneak by" I replied to them, standing up.

Ralof was the first to grab my arm "Don't be stupid, there's not way you can fight a bear by yourself, especially in your state." He was right, I was starving, that torturer's blood did nothing to sate my hunger, it was filled with bile from their lifetime of sin.

I need pure blood… but it seems like I won't be getting that for awhile "I'll be fine, just go" I pulled away from her and ran at the bear, forcing it to awake. I pulled out my axe, but it instantly swatted it away, embedding it into a nearby wall "That isn't goo-" I was the next thing to be swatted, my body being slammed into the ground "Let's try that again…" I growled, attempting to turn into my Vampire Lord form. I was hit again when I realized that I was too tired from my last transformation. I pulled out the steel dagger I got from the torturer "Looks like I'm going this the hard way" I spit out some blood and rushed the beast. It swiped at me, but I rolled out of the way and jabbed one of its paws. It roared in pain and battled into me, sending me flying across the room. I grabbed an outcropping on the wall and raised myself back to my feet "Fucking son of a whore" I growled, my eyes turning a deep red from anger. I used life drain, a spell that allowed my wounds to begin to heal slightly. It rushed at me again, forcing me to jump over it, its head slamming into the wall behind me.

"WARG" it yelled out in pain. While it was distracted, I jumped onto its back, stabbing it over and over again into its back. It threw me off by standing onto its hind legs, allowing me to recover easily onto my feet with a roll. It stepped towards me, slashing one again, leaving me no room to react. My arm was cut open deeply, a roar of pain escaping from my throat. I clutched my heavily bleeding arm, the bear coming towards me slowly.

Suddenly, the whistle of an arrow sounded out, it slamming into its eye "ARGH!" Hadvar roared, jumping onto its back and jabbing her sword into its back. She was thrown off soon after, missing the heart but doing considerable damage to the bear. It prowled towards her, flaring its teeth. She backed up to the wall, her leg twisted.

"NO YOU DON'T" I jumped onto the bears back, wrapping my arms around its throat. It slammed its back into the wall, knocking the wind out of me but I refused to let go. I grabbed the arrow in its eye and began to force it into its brain. It roared again, reaching back it cut me off, only managing to cut me slightly. "DIE!" I roared, jabbing the arrow all the way to its fletching, piercing its brain stem. It collapsed onto the ground, lifeless and unmoving. I rolled off of it, crawling towards to Hadvar "Are you alright"

She quickly grabbed onto me "Thank the gods you're alright… we thought you were done for for awhile there" she sighed in relief. I brought my hand to her leg and a bright light shine in my hand.

I finished casting the healing spell "You should be fine now… let's move on before another war shows up" I half joked, clutching my arm.

"What about you? Your arm" she questioned me, gently putting her hand on my wound.

"I'll be fine until we get out of here, so let's head out" I told her, raising her to her feet.

Ralof ran over "You alright Shatter-Sword? You took a beating back there… I wasn't sure if you'd make it" she said to me, holding a longbow.

"Just another scar, all this is" I chuckled.

"Aye, you have the heart of a shoulder" she heartily laughed, slapping my back, producing a wince.

"Let's get a move on" I said, cutting the conversation off and moving towards the cave exit.

* * *

As we exited, the sun blinded us. The dragon from Helgen flew above us, leaving the area "We made it…" I gasped, seeing sunlit nature for the first time in at least a decade.

"Aye… let's get a move on… before that dragon comes to finish us off" Ralof said.

"We can head over to Riverwood, where Ralof and I are from" Hadvar interjected.

"Riverwood… been awhile since I've been there… well, let's get a move on, we should be there before sundown" I said aloud, beginning to limp forward, forcing the two to come to my side to hold me up as we walked "Thanks…"

* * *

4E 202 16th of Rain's Hand

The battle of Helgen was filled with death and smoke. A beast straight from legend had been revived… the elusive dragon. What this means for the future is unknown, but for now I must keep moving forward. It seems I also have created a separate faction in Skyrim's CIvil War… how this will end I have no idea, but I will have to deal with this as well. One thing is for certain… an ancient menace has been awaken… and I have a feeling that destiny have different plans for me than I hoped.

* * *

 **This has been in production for about a year now, and I am very proud with the result. This was just a thought that was floating around in my head for awhile and this will be a fun story to write. Well, if you've read any of my other stories, you'll know how often this will update. If you are interested, red my other stories that also have Soul, though, they're vastly different than the one here. Read "Fire and Steel" if you've watched the anime Sekirei in the past. Read "Humanity Shall not Fall" If you've watched Highschool of the Dead. And read "Beast of Legend" if you've read Rosario + Vampire, though there's only one chapter of it out currently. Please leave a review, follow, or favorite, I really appreciate them all and will love to answer any question or suggestion in the Author's Notes. The next chapter will be out… eventually.**


End file.
